Te arrepentirás, te lo prometo
by Neee-chan
Summary: One shot. UA. Pequeña historia que narra una noche de desenfreno entre Kyuoya y Tamaki.


Ahí estaba. Otra vez aquella maravillosa sensación, un vaivén que le hacía volverse loco, que le hacía sentir vivo, su locura, su desahogo. Todo comenzaba con un leve hormigueo por el estómago que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo poco a poco, llenándole de un nerviosismo, de un ansia que no era propio de él. Solo de pensar lo que ocurriría en poco tiempo su sangre comenzaba a arder y sus músculos se tensaban y destensaban produciéndole descargas de adrenalina. Se movía nervioso de un lado a otro, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior porque por fin la noche había llegado, después de casi un mes de espera volvería a ver a Shin, y con ello haría desaparecer al Kyouya del día a día que tanto destetaba, que tanto le oprimía. Esa vida recta, meticulosa y rígida que se le había impuesto desde que tenía conciencia y de la cual solo podía deshacerse cuando iba con Shin.

Cogió la chaqueta más larga y oscura que había dentro de su inmenso armario a conciencia. Pues sabía que lo mejor era no levantar sospechas entre sus criados. Realmente le daba igual que ellos se enterasen, lo que temía es que estos pudiesen dar unos datos inusuales a su padre y que a este le diera por indagar sobre las actividades de su hijo. Eso no podía pasar, si eso ocurriese lo pagaría muy caro.

Tras ponerse aquel abrigo que le cubría hasta llegar casi a las rodillas, lo abrochó ocultando tras este una camisa de tirantes negra acompañado de unos pitillos del mismo color. El chico rió al ver su atuendo. No tenía nada que ver con el Kyouya del día a día. Finalmente revisó mentalmente todo lo que debía de llevar paso por paso. Primero se tocó el bolsillo derecho y comprobó que su cartera, el dinero y el DNI seguían en su sitio, después paso su mano por el otro y comprobó que su móvil y sus llaves estaban donde les correspondía. Vio su estuche de gafas con estas dentro encima de la estantería y el recipiente de las lentillas encima de la mesa, preparado para cuando volviese a la mañana siguiente. Echo un último vistazo a su zulo, pues así era como él veía su habitación, un enorme cuarto austero en el que no cabía ni una gota de imaginación, la cual era el reflejo de su padre que había sido impuesta en él, y caminó tranquilamente, aunque cada vez más acelerado por el amplio pasillo de su mansión hasta llegar al recibidor que, como no, estaba custodiado por un criado.

-¿Ya se va al teatro, señor?.- Preguntó la ama de llaves con una sonrisa machacada por los años.

-Por supuesto, ¿A dónde sino?.- Contesto con un sarcasmo que solo él podía entender y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despidió saliendo hacía el coche.- Volveré mañana, dormiré en casa de Shin.

De su bolsillo izquierdo sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de aquel majestuoso deportivo negro metalizado y se deslizo entre sus asientos de cuero. Suspiro, ya faltaba poco y podía notar como su cuerpo se impacientaba. Un rugido proveniente del motor perturbó aquella paz y el coche salió disparado hacía la autopista. En quince minutos habría llegado a su destino, un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad, allí se reuniría con Shin. Había conocido a Shin desde hacía ya casi un año, un año de libertad, que comenzó con un debate trivial sobre música mientras esperaba para entrar al lavabo cuando fue de excursión con la universidad. Shin y su amigo "debatían" sobre que música era mejor, y cuando él estaba esperando, ajeno a la conversación, Shin apareció sin más y le preguntó. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus ropas, deshilachadas, desgastadas, eran las típicas ropa que lleva un yankie pensó. Los Yankies y su manera extravagante de vivir. Como él supuso Shin había vivido hasta hace poco en Londres, y su manera de vestir, así como su forma de ver la vida eran totalmente distinta. Fue esto último lo que hizo que Shin y él comenzaran a verse.

En el bar apenas quedaba gente, y al fondo a la derecho un pequeño bullicio proveniente de un grupo de chicos animaba el lugar. Allí estaba Shin con otras tres personas. El pelinegro se preguntó quienes serían los nuevos invitados de Shin, y lo más importante, ¿con quien se divertiría él hoy?

Mientras llegaba a la mesa donde estaban estos, Shin reía sonoramente ajeno a la llegada inminente del pelinegro a la par que se acercaba a un chico joven con pelo largo y con mechas de color verde que contrastaban con su pelo negro, el cual entornaba sus ojos marrones en un claro gesto de desaprobación. Típico de Shin, molestar a todo el mundo. Junto al chico de las mechas, en la otra silla, una chica de larga melena castaña y escasa ropa, y a su juicio muy atractiva, se reía al ver semejante escena. Al contrarío que esta, el último invitado, que se sentaba en frente de ella, y por lo tanto al lado de Shin, había un chico rubio que los miraba un tanto incómodos.

-Ey, ey!.- Shin agitó su mano saludando a Kyouya. Este le devolvió el saludo con un cordial movimiento de cabeza y sonrió.- Siempre tan expresivo.- Se burló él.- Coge una silla y ven.- Kyuoga le hizo caso y cogió una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca y se situó en el lado que quedaba libre.- Pensé que me ibas a dejar tirado como la última vez.- Resopló este.

-Ya te lo dije, tuve unos compromisos que no pude eludir.- Soltó Kyouya con una voz pesada y lineal, como si fuera el discurso que daba día si y día también. Shin lo miró, rodó sus ojos y fingió un bostezo que la chica río escandalosamente.

-Como veis, el perfecto, carismático y siempre con un palo metido por el culo que acaba de llegar es mi querido amigo, Kyouya.

-¿Palo por el culo? No es a mi a quien meten cosas por aquel lugar.- Se mofó riéndose de este, y Shin le fulminó con la mirada. Siempre igual, era un toma y daca entre ellos. Se lanzaban puyas constantemente, incluso a veces, muy borrachos, llegaban a pegarse, pero era algo que a ambos les divertía hacer. Así era su amistad.-¿Y ellos son?.- Preguntó más por formalidad y por pasar a otro asunto que por interés.

-Ah! Cierto. Ella es Kaila, la conocí hace tres semanas, cuando tú me dejaste tirado. Me llamó esta mañana diciendo que no tenía plan, y claro, no iba a dejar sola a una chica tan….-Shin pensó el adjetivo adecuado. Kyouya lo tenía en la mente desde hacía rato, fácil. Se podía ver a lo lejos que Kaila era una chica sumamente fácil. Lo decía todo con esa camiseta ajustada de escote pronunciado, su minifalda de tablas que le daba un aire colegial, el piercing en la lengua (que seguro que no se lo puso para adornar), y su cabello suelto con hondas que le llegaba hasta un poco antes de sus grandes y expuestos pechos. Para colmo, tenía hasta la actitud de una tía fácil. Esa actitud de reírse de todo con una falsa y aguda risa. Kyouya estaba convencido, con darla algo de alcohol y charla, la tendría a cuatro patas al terminar la noche.-….tan encantadora, ¿verdad?.- La chica sonrió feliz. Ilusa, cree realmente ese cumplido, pensó el pelinegro.- Y este de aquí.- Se acercó hasta el chico de las mechas verdes pasándole el brazo por encima de sus hombros.- Es el pequeño Ritsu. Tiene 16 años.- ¿16? Miró Kyouya contrariado. Quien lo iba a decir, el chico se veía totalmente adulto, bueno, de su misma edad al menos. Era alto, con espalda ancha y rasgos faciales marcados que se acentuaban aún más en una de las cejas debido a un piercing que llevaba en dicho lugar. Jamás hubiera imaginado que era menor. Pero si era menor, eso quería decir que no podría entrar al local, y él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse afuera por un mocoso. Shin que pareció leer la mente de Kyouya se apresuro a responder.- Tranquilo, hoy vamos a Yasta, el segurata es Rio, él nos dejará pasar.- Kyuoya se limitó a resoplar y dejo continuar a su amigo.- Y por último, él es Tamaki, un amigo de la infancia de Londres. Se ha mudado aquí por el trabajo de sus padres y ahora yo le hago de guía turístico. Ya sabes Kyouya, hay que llevarle a los mejores lugares.- Le sonrió con cierta malicia. Seguro que Shin le tenía alguna guardada. Kyouya se compadeció de él. Tamaki no tenía pinta de ser alguien que se relacionase con un tipo como Shin, parecía más calmado, centrado, de hecho se le veía algo agobiado por la situación, aunque quizás fuera el hecho de estar en un lugar desconocido con gente desconocida. Pese a todo, a Kyuoya le daba esa sensación, era como si el chico no encajase allí. Además se percartó que los ojos celestes del chico en muchas ocasiones se perdían en la nada, como si hubiera dejado de estar allí. A Kyouya le pareció fascinante aquello. Él deseaba esa cualidad, ese poder abstraerse en el mundo, desaparecer cuando se reunía en la universidad y tenía que fingir interés en gente estúpida, pero a la que tenía que seguir la corriente si quería tener contactos, o cuando asistía a actos obligado por su familia y sobre todo cuando escuchaba a su padre repitiéndole quien era y como debía comportarse en cualquier situación en la que se hallase. Realmente fascinante, pensó.

-Encantado de conoceros.- Sonrió amablemente.- Bueno, y ahora ¿qué? ¿nos vamos? ¿nos quedamos?.- Le preguntó directamente a Shin, pasando de la opinión del resto.

-Relájate Kyouya.- Soltó con sorna.- Ahora ve a la barra y pide una cerveza. Hasta las dos no podemos ir, Rio entra a esa hora. De mientras socialicémonos un rato.- Soltó mirando de reojo a la chica. Estaba claro con quien iba a terminar la noche Kyouya, y esto a él no le desagradaba, aunque esperaba estar lo suficientemente borracho para poder ignorar toda las memeces que diría ella.

El pelinegro fue a buscar una cerveza y ya de paso pidió tequila para el resto. Y así continuaron pasando las horas entre risas, charlas triviales y algún que otro insulto entre Shin y Kyouya hasta que llegó la 1:30 y decidieron que ya era el momento de irse a la Yasta, pues aunque llegasen allí en menos de 25 minutos, aún les faltaría una media hora hasta entrar, ya que estaría repleto de gente como de costumbre. El local estaba cerca, a unos 15 minutos andando, pero en el estado en el que iban tardarían más. Kyouya iba bien, él sabía aguantar el alcohol pero Shin y sobre todo Kaila no. A esta, el rubio, el cual se había mantenido bastante callado y sobrio toda la noche, pasaba un brazo por su cintura y la agarraba para que se mantuviese en pie y así poder avanzar. Kyouya podría haberla ayudado pero le importaba demasiado poco lo que a una borracha le pudiese pasar. Él solo quería divertirse, llegar al local y escuchar punk a todo volumen mientras sostenía un cubata de vodka y sentía su cuerpo inundarse de aquella sensación de felicidad estúpida e irreal que proporcionaba el alcohol, y finalmente terminar la noche entre las piernas de alguien. Eso era lo que él quería, no cuidar de una borracha que se tambaleaba y que de seguir así acabaría vomitando en cualquier portal.

Casi una hora más tarde, por fin los chicos consiguieron entrar al local, no sin antes conversar un rato con Rio con quien Kyouya no se llevaba especialmente bien, de hecho a él le parecía un arrogante de mierda, un tio que se creía demasiado únicamente por ser el puerta de una discoteca de moda y por el hecho de que con dos puñetazos podía destrozarte. Cuando llegaron a dentro del local el ambiente era como de costumbre, un sitio lleno de música, punks y alcohol allá donde mirases. Kyouya sonrió, ese era su lugar. El espacio donde más libre conseguía sentirse, donde nada tenía sentido y daba igual quien fuese o a que había venido. Podía beber, gritar, meterse en un pogo e incluso iniciar una pelea y no pasaría nada, solo sería otra pelea de las cientos que había en ese local al cabo del año.

Para el pelinegro el tiempo pasaba de manera frenética, más que frenética, pasaba a trozos, de repente estaba saltando en un pogo, como de repente estaba intentando apuntar en el urinario o pidiendo una copa. Estaba totalmente ebrio. Al igual que lo estaban el resto de sus acompañantes, menos el chico rubio, quien se apoyaba sobre la barra y seguía el ritmo de la música con la cabeza a la par que charlaba con una chica de pelo castaño. Al ver semejante escena Kyouya se rió.

Las horas pasaron y cuando quisieron darse cuenta faltaba poco para las cinco de la mañana y Shin quien había estado toda la noche al lado de Kyouya, manifestó su aburrimiento por el lugar y propuso ir a su casa para continuar con la fiesta solo ellos cinco. En un primer momento a Shin le costó convencer a Tamaki, quien era reacio, pues sabía que ir allí supondría beber y eso a él no le agradaba. Finalmente y por presión social el chico acabó cediendo y todos se dirigieron hacía la casa de Shin que estaba a pocos minutos andando. Entre risas bobaliconas, comentarios subidos de tono y algún que otro grito procedente de Kaila, llegaron al lugar esperado.

La casa de Shin estaba situada en un bloque de apartamentos en medio de la ciudad, en una zona transitada y de gran prestigio, vivir allí era señal de dinero. Su apartamento exhibía toda clase de lujos, lujos ostentosos y extravagantes típicos de Shin, como por ejemplo una pequeña estatua de marfil con la figura de una estrella de cine a la cual este admiraba y que se encontraba en el recibidor, nada más entrar en la casa. Pasando por el amplio pasillo unos cuadros alegres y coloridos decoraban las paredes que debido al estado de los chicos no recibieron la mínima atención. Cuando por fin todos llegaron al salón, Shin con ayuda de Ritsu, aparto una mesa enorme que tenía en el centro y la puso pegada a la pared, dejando así un gran espacio en medio donde los chicos podrían sentarse en círculo y hacer lo que quisiesen sin tener miedo a romper nada.

A Kyouya la casa de Shin no le impresionaba para nada, su casa era el triple de grande, y además, para que negarlo, Kyouya pensaba que el gusto de Shin era pésimo, demasiado cargado y estrafalario…..demasiado vulgar. Como él solía pensar desde que lo conoció, estilo yankie. Pese a que la casa de este no fuera de su agrado, tenía que reconocer que si había algo que le gustaba de allí, y ese era un enorme mural que se hallaba en el salón, encima del sofá, y el cual Kyouya admiraba cada vez que venía. Era un mural pintado al óleo por el propio Shin de una mariposa en pleno vuelo. Sus alas eran delicadas y transparentes, parecían moverse livianamente, casi con una gracia inaudita parecía estar a punto de salir del cuadro y echar a volar lejos de allí. El resto del mural no era el lugar donde se supone que ha de hallarse una mariposa, como sería normal en un bosque, quizás en un parque o apoyada en un lugar concreto no, la mariposa fluía libremente en un mar de colores suaves pero llenos de energía, que despertaban en él un sentimiento de profunda felicidad. En más de una ocasión había estado a punto de pedirle a Shin que le regalase el mural, o que se lo vendiese, pero luego reflexionaba y se daba cuenta que no tenía un lugar donde ponerlo, ya que aunque espacio no le faltaba, no pegaría con nada de su casa, por no hablar de que ese mural no era algo que alguien con sus responsabilidades pudiera gustarle según su padre.

Aún admirando el mural como de costumbre se sentó en el suelo, al lado de Ritsu por un lado y por otro al lado de Tamaki, formando así un círculo con el resto que yacían acomodados y esperaban a Shin, quien traía dos botellas en una mano y en la otra intentaba evitar la caída de cinco vasos de chupitos puesto uno sobre otro.

-Bueno… aquí están los chupitos.- Dijo haciéndose paso entre Ritzu y Kaila a la vez que se sentaba entre estos.- He pensado que para no beber sin sentido podríamos jugar a algo, ¿no les parece?.- Propuso mientras repartía un chupito a cada uno pero Tamaki le devolvió el suyo.

-Yo no voy a beber, ya te lo dije.

-Oh, vamos Tamaki. No seas un aguafiestas. Es solo un juego, tomarás un par de chupitos y fin.- Volvió a darle su chupito.- No acabarás siendo un alcohólico porque bebas algo.- En los ojos del rubio se podía empezar a vislumbrarse la llama de la duda. No sabía que hacer, no le gustaba beber porque siempre que lo hacía no conseguía ser dueño de sus actos, no podía dominar su cuerpo y odiaba esa sensación de pérdida de control. Finalmente, y con reticencia acabó aceptando el vasito y lo miro con recelo..- ¡Genial! Y ahora….antes de beber, música.- Se echó un poco sobre su espalda y estiró el brazo hasta llegar a una mesilla que había a su lado y cogió lo que parecía ser un mando que activó la música de la minicadena que había frente a él. Música que creo un ambiente íntimo y relajado que incitaba al habla.

-Y….¿a que jugamos?.- Preguntó Kaila dubitativa. Todos los chicos callaron y se miraron unos a otros.

-Pues, ¿al yo nunca?.- Soltó Ritsu de la nada. ¿Al yo nunca? Kyouya se contrarió. ¿Qué eran, quinceañeros? Aunque claro, Ritsu estaba en esa edad en el que se juega a esos "juegos".

-¡Si, si! Yo quiero jugar.- Respondió enérgicamente Kaila y Shin acepto con la cabeza. Estaba decidido, jugarían al yo nunca.

-Esta bien, empiezo yo y después iremos según las agujas del reloj.- Explicó mientras servía vodka blanco en cada vasito.- Esto…..yo nunca he estado en una orgía.- Menuda chorrada de juego, ojala acabe pronto y pueda tirarme a la chica, pensó Kyouya según iba bebiéndose el alcohol. Todos bebieron el liquido de golpe, pero únicamente uno, Tamaki, se atraganto al beberlo y comenzó a toser, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese sabor tan amargo que casi le quemaba esófago. - Tranquilo Tamaki, respira un poco jajajajaja.- Este le ignoró y continuó carraspeando la garganta esperando así aliviar su sabor.

-¡Me toca! ¡Me toca!.- Anunció entusiasmada Kaila. Antes de decir su frase rió estúpidamente, como un niño que va a hacer una travesura.- Yo nunca he conducido borracha.- Dijo mirando a Ritsu directamente. Había dicho eso sabiendo que era el único que no podía conducir y que por ello, obviamente tendría que beber. Él chico con resignación bebió. Como era de esperar el resto de chicos no bebió en esa ronda y Tamaki recordó el día en que aquello ocurrió y todas las consecuencias que tuvo cuando su madre le pilló entrando borracho a casa después de coger el coche.

Tras Kaila se situaba Kyouya así que ahora era su turno. A Kyouya no le apetecía pensar, de hecho se aburría. Por ello no se rebanó los sesos y dijo la típica frase del yo nunca.

-Venga Ritsu, para que te unas a nosotros….- Kyouya intentó sonar los más amigable posible.-….yo nunca he follado.

-¡Venga allá! ¡Eso no vale! -Protestó Shin malhumorado.- Hay que decir cosas para que la gente beba. Di otra cosa.

-Diré lo que quiera, capullo.- Le respondió un Kyouya arrogante.

-¿A quien llamas capullo, gilipollas?.- Se encaró a él, encarándose y ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Shin…¿puedes pasarme la botella?.- Una vocecilla llegó a los oídos de los chicos y las miradas de Kyouya y Shin buscaron al emisor, Tamaki. Shin, aún aturdido entregó la botella y todos permanecieron unos segundos callados mientras él se servía sintiendo como todas las miradas iban hacía él.

-¿En serio….tú?.- Preguntó Shin con algo de miedo en su voz. El resto contemplaba la escena en silencio.

- No, ¿ocurre algo?.- Contestó notablemente enfadado, sabiendo que sería objeto de burla. Y efectivamente tres segundos después Shin reía enérgicamente, casi tirándose al suelo mientras balbuceaba: "si….él no… diecinueve" y cosas que nadie entendía. Ante semejante confesión el resto solo le miraban como si fuese un extraterrestre, un bicho raro, un animal en extinción y como en el caso de Kaila, le miraba con cierta pena. Ella pensó que él debería de tener un verdadero complejo, o algo grave, pues era guapo y agradable, y estaba segura de que podría encontrar a una chica que quisiera hacerlo con él.- ¡Shin cierra el pico o te lo reviento!.- Gruñó violento al terminar de beberse el chupito.

-Vale, vale….es solo que….- Intentó calmarse a si mismo pero la risa comenzaba a resurgir de nuevo.- Kyouya, inteligente pregunta, no esperaba menos de ti.- Comentó lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su amigo quien lo captó enseguida. Pobre Tamaki, iba a convertirse en el nuevo pasatiempo de Shin, y Kyouya iba a ayudarle para que este llevará a cabo sus objetivos.- Continuemos, que el juego acaba de comenzar.

Los chicos continuaron jugando al yo nunca durante un buen rato, en el cual Shin y Kyouya, aliados entre ellos, no paraban de decir cosas como: "yo nunca he follado en un ascensor, o en una piscina, con una negra, con no sé quien…." y así un largo etcétera que hizo que Tamaki en poco menos de veinte minutos llevase casi medía botella de vodka él solo. Medía botella que fue en aumento cuando los otros dos participantes se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se unieron a la diversión. El rubio, quien también se dio cuenta de la conspiración que había contra él intentó retroceder y dejar el juego o al menos impedir lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por una cosa o por otra todas sus estrategias eran en vano. Quizás posiblemente porque comenzaba a sentirse algo aturdido, y le costaba relacionar conceptos, así como que en esos momentos la idea de beber comenzaba a gustarle.

Cuando por fin Shin se aburrió de su juego, y Tamaki comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol en su máximo apogeo, decidieron que era hora de pasar a otra cosa más relajada y por ello comenzaron ha hablar de distintos temas hasta que poco a poco se quedaron callados. Únicamente se escuchaban las voces de Kaila y Shin, quienes, como venía siendo desde el principio de la noche, tonteaban. Ante dicha situación el pelinegro se dio por vencido y asumió que hoy no habría mujeres para él, tendría que conformarse con un hombre. Miro a su alrededor y pensó que le vendría bien, o mejor dicho, cuales eran sus posibilidades. Tamaki o Ritsu, eso era lo que hoy tenía a su alcance pero…. ¿Tamaki a que le daba? Se preguntó extrañado, no sabía por que apostar. Bien es cierto que parecía hetero, además había estado ligando con una mujer y no había mostrado un mínimo interés en ninguna de las provocaciones que Shin solía hacerle a menudo de broma, pero también es cierto que al igual que él, también podía ser bi. Él sabía por propia experiencia que cuando te juntas con personas como Shin, del ambiente, tu mente se abre y empiezas a ver las cosas distintas, así que puede ser que al rubio le hubiera pasado igual.

-Shin….¿no me dijiste antes que tenías una cachimba guardada por ahí?.- Ritsu interrumpió el coqueteo de los chicos.

-Ah….si, creo recordar que la tengo guardada dentro de ese armario.- Señalo un armario que tenía en frente de él.- Puede que esté algo sucia, así que límpiala.

-¿Y el tabaco?.- Preguntó mientras abría el armario indicado y sacaba un artilugio grande y pesado.

-Emmm….tiene que estar detrás, en una bolsita de tela azul.. ¿Lo ves?.- Ritsu afirmo con la cabeza y volvió a su sitio dejando a Shin a su aire y él comenzó a montar la cachimba.

-Hazla de menta, solo queda de chocolate y plátano, y esas no me gustan.- Mascullo Kyouya a la par que sacaba el tabaco de menta y se lo deslizaba por el suelo a Ritsu. Este le miro malhumorado.

-¿Y el por favor? Además, ¿por qué das por hecho que te haré caso? Pondré lo que me de la gana.- Respondió desafiante mientras devolvía el tabaco a este. Kyouya negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No, pondrás tabaco de menta porque eres un enano de mierda y si no lo haces te pegaré una patada en tu bonito trasero de pasivaza que tienes.- Argumento poniendo de nuevo el tabaco de menta en las manos de Ritsu.- ¿entendido?.- El pequeño chico hizo una mueca contrariado, no sabía si esa era una amenaza de verdad o un juego de Kyouya.

-No hace falta ponerse tan agresivo.- Optó finalmente por responder y de mala gana se dispuso a preparar la cachimba cuando una ruidosa risa inundó el salón y todos miraron a Tamaki sin entender nada.- ¿de que te ríes?.- Preguntó molesto.

-Es que….jajajajaja…..es que tu cara ha sido buenísima. Te has acojonado por lo que te ha dicho este gilipollas jajá jajá.

El chico apenas podía contenerse la risa, se esforzaba por tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire y el resto le miraba incrédulo. De un momento a otro Tamaki había pasado de estar más o menos normal a ser un estallido de risas y vacilaciones provocadas por el alcohol, y al parecer este le volvía más sincero y más sociable. Al poco tiempo los chicos fumaban y hacían competiciones con la cachimba, como quien aguantaba más con el humo dentro, quien sabía hacer 0 con el humo y cualquier chorrada que se les ocurriese.

-Oh, Oh, ¡una iguana! Hagamos una iguana Kyouya.- Suplicó Shin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, es una estupidez.- Respondió llevándose una mano a la cabeza en un claro gesto de cansancio ante ese tipo de situaciones.- No más juegos de niños por hoy.

-Eres un amargado- Shin hizo un mohín con sus mofletes.- Se me olvidaba que tú no te puedes permitir estas cosas….si alguien descubre esta doble identidad a lo 007 que llevas estarías en graves problemas.- Soltó con la intención de provocar a Kyouya, y obviamente lo consiguió. El pelinegro apretó las manos y simplemente callo esperando a que algo desviara el tema de conversación. Efectivamente alguien habló, pero no desvió el tema de conversación como él quería.

-¿Tan malo sería?.- El rubio preguntó preocupado. De repente su actitud dio un giro de 180º. Miro fijamente a los ojos de Kyouya y este por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo que apartar la mirada. No supo porque, pero esos ojos le incomodaban.

-No imagines cosas raras Tamaki, él no hace nada malo, solo fuma, bebe y se tira a gente, pero claro con el padre que tiene lo más seguro es que acabase….- Hablo despreocupadamente Shin y esto sentó fatal al pelinegro.

-Cállate, eso a ellos no les interesa.- Zanjo la conversación de un golpe y la sala quedo en completo silencio.

-Vamos, haz una iguana. ¡Una iguana!.- Grito un Tamaki exaltado. De nuevo su actitud se había tornado alegre y despreocupada. El pelinegro le miro crispado. No soportaba a los borrachos y sus cambios de humor.

-No sabes lo que es hacer una iguana, ¿verdad?.- Tamaki le miro anonadado, con ojos desorbitados ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Tan transparente era? Se rió negando con la cabeza Kyouya resopló.- Está bien, acércate un poco más hacía mi.- El chico obedeció y se acercó a él quedándose cara a cara, a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Le costó mantenerse recto y sostener la mirada a Kyouya, quien un segundo después la esquivo.- Ahora voy a coger humo y cuando lo suelte acércate hasta mi boca y aspira, tienes que evitar que el humo se disperse por el aire, ¿de acuerdo?.- El chico asintió.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, pues sintió que la habitación se movía de forma extraña e intentó asimilar lo que había escuchado repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez lo que debía de hacer cuando Kyouya cogiese el humo. Mientras tanto el chico de cabello oscuro acerco sus labios al tubo de la cachimba y aspiró la mayor cantidad de humo posible previendo que el otro no sería capaz de coger algo de humo si la cantidad era normal. Después ladeo un poco su cabeza y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos azul marino que comenzaban a incomodarle más de lo normal y soltó de forma paulatina pequeñas cantidades de humo que esperaba que Tamaki recogiese. Este por su parte actuó retardado, dándose cuenta de que debía moverse o no conseguiría coger nada de humo. Se inclinó ligeramente, acortando la escasa distancia que había entre los chicos, parpadeó y se encontró de lleno con unos ojos negros y profundos que le hicieron agachar la mirada cohibido. Apoyó una de sus manos en el suelo para no caerse y torpemente, y un poco a ciegas, ya que no conseguía vislumbrar exactamente donde se encontraba la boca del otro, se dirigió rápidamente hacía donde él consideró que podía conseguir la mayor cantidad de humo cuando noto el choque fortuito de sus labios con el contrario. Al percatarse de lo ocurrido su cuerpo actuó por si solo echándose para atrás y un pequeño aullido hizo eco en el lugar. Sintió su cuerpo tambalearse por un momento y como su temperatura comenzaba a elevarse debido a la vergüenza que sentía por aquella situación. Su cara se torno roja en un instante y él se dio cuenta de la exagerada reacción de su cuerpo. Solo esperaba que para el resto no fuera igual de evidente.

Cuando el humo se hubo dispersado Kyouya miro al rubio perplejo, ¿le había besado?. Lo dudaba, había sido demasiado rápido, demasiado seco. Además ese "¡Ah!" era de sorpresa, estaba seguro de que no habría calculado bien. El chico estaba totalmente borracho.

Lo que si que le llamaba la atención era su forma de actuar, demasiado exagerada para su gusto, solo había sido un beso, quien dice un beso, diría un choque más que cualquier otra cosa. Nadie pensaría nada raro, de hecho dudaba mucho que el resto de los chicos lo hubieran visto por el humo, pero él se comportaba de manera exagerada. Ese grito, seguido por casi una caída y ahora estaba totalmente rojo, como si fuera un niño pequeño avergonzado. Hasta miraba al suelo evitando que viéramos su cara y la intentaba tapar con su pelo. Kyouya rió al darse cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba el rubio. Con lo seguro y pasota que se había mostrado toda la noche y ahora no podía mover apenas un músculo.

-Tamaki, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Kaila posando su mano sobre el hombre de este.

-¡Eh! Yo….esto, no.- Levanto su cara haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano e intentó no parecer nervioso.- Lo siento Kyouya yo no quería….de verdad que….-el chico tartamudeaba y no hacía más que maldecir el momento en el que aceptó beber.

-¿De que hablas?.- Interrumpió Shin sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. En ese momento Tamaki fue consciente de que el resto no habían visto nada, y suspiró con cierto alivió. Kyouya se limitó a sonreír divirtiéndose por la escena.- ¿Qué ha hecho?- Y de nuevo el corazón del rubio volvió a latir rápido y con una mirada suplicante rezó porque Kyouya entendiera lo que quería decirle. Él le miro y rodó sus ojos mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo apoyando sus codos como soporte.

- El muy idiota me ha pisado con la rodilla cuando se ha acercado para hacer la iguana.- Se inventó una excusa. El pelinegro comprendió que si Tamaki quería mantenerlo en secreto tendría sus razones, aunque estas fueran estúpidas.

Tras su explicación el pelinegro se levantó y decidió ir al lavabo pues su vejiga iba a estallar después de pasarse toda la noche bebiendo. Se levantó un poco torpe, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio, y dejo a los chicos continuando con lo que hacían. Llegó al baño a oscuras y tanteó donde se encontraba el interruptor como siempre que iba a casa de Shin los interruptores estaban escondidos o al menos eso pensaba él. Cuando por fin se hubo aliviado volvió al salón, pero para su sorpresa allí solo estaba Tamaki.

-¿Dónde están?.- Su cara de asombro fue tal que el rubio no pudo reprimir una risilla bobalicona.

-Se fueron al cuarto de Shin a….-otra risilla estúpida salió de su boca.-….ya sabes. Shin da asco.- Refunfuñó. Kyouya suspiró dándose por vencido. Ese maldito Yankie iba a hacerse un trío y él se iba a quedar mirando al techo. - Siéntate conmigo.- Ofreció el rubio.- ¿O es que te piensas unir?.- preguntó divertido. Kyouya río y obedeció al chico sentándose a su lado, quedando cara a cara para poder conversar sin problemas.

-¿Por qué no te has ido al otro cuarto a dormir la mona?.- Indagó Kyouya más que nada por tener un tema de conversación que por otra cosa. El rubio paso una mano por sus ojos restregándosela por uno de estos.

-Es que si cierro los ojos la habitación da vueltas….así que si duermo ahora la resaca de mañana será impresionante.- Kyouya asintió dándole la razón. Era cierto que si el chico se dormía en ese preciso instante la resaca sería grande. Lo mejor sería aguantar unas horas hasta que el efecto del alcohol se fuese haciendo más débil. Lo malo de aquella situación era que supondría que ambos tendrían que hablar, o al menos estar juntos hasta que aquello pasase, y esa idea no es que le pareciera demasiado apetecible, pero claro, no iba a largarse al cuarto de invitados a dormir y dejarle ahí tirado. - Oye….¿a tanta presión te somete tu familia?.- Soltó sin venir a cuento con una voz débil, preguntando casi con miedo. Kyouya quedó impactado ante semejante pregunta, no la esperaba y mucho menos quería ahondar en esa pregunta. Así que decidió usar una estratagema para librarse del asunto y divertirse un rato a su costa.

-Sabes, ese es un tema muy personal. No debería de hablarlo con prácticamente un desconocido.- Hizo una pausa intencionada para darle más intriga al momento y así picar la curiosidad del contrario.- Si yo te respondo a esa pregunta, tú a cambio tendrás que responder a otra quieras o no. ¿entendido?.- El rubio abrió mucho sus ojos, escuchando con atención a lo que él creía que iba a ser una confesión y asintió con la cabeza.- No es para tanto. Mi familia lleva unos negocios importantes y tienes que llevar una imagen.- Habló tranquilamente el pelinegro quitándole hierro al asunto.- Y ahora me toca a mi. ¿A que vino esa reacción de antes, la de cuando me besaste?.- Tamaki palideció al procesar la última parte de la conversación. ¿¡Qué demonios pasaba!? ¿¡Dónde estaba esa conmovedora confesión que él esperaba!?

-¿Y a ti que cojones te importa!?.- Respondió totalmente a la defensiva el rubio y se movió hasta adoptar una postura recta que le hacía verse amenazante ante Kyouya. Este rió al comprobar que como él había supuesto, el rubio aún alcoholizado se pondría a la defensiva torpemente y se olvidaría del tema de su familia.

-Solo es por curiosidad, eres amigo de Shin….y Shin tiene amigos de muchos tipos.- Insinuó Kyouya. El rubio comenzó a sentir de nuevo como la vergüenza le invadía y se fustigó mentalmente por haber bebido. Sentía como una arcada le subía por la garganta. Nada habría ocurrido de no haber bebido, se repetía una y otra vez .- ¿Y tú a que le das, Tamaki?- Preguntó seriamente a este con una sonrisa vacilante en la cara mientras acortaba distancias con este. El pelinegro se estaba divirtiendo bastante con la situación. Quizás no había sido tan malo quedarse a solas con él.

-¿¡Eh!?.- Chilló echándose hacía atrás, cayendo recostado y apoyándose sobre sus codos. Era obvio que él no era gay ni nada por el estilo, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero tampoco sabía el porque actuó así, seguramente sería por el alcohol, pensó. Pese a todo había llegado a la conclusión de que dijese lo que dijese daría igual porque Kyouya solo quería ponerle en un apuro y llamarle marica de manera indirecta. Ya que si dijera que era hetero sabía que le volvería a preguntar por su reacción a lo que él contestaría que era por el alcohol y seguramente Kyouya le acabaría respondiendo una gilipollez como que el alcohol le volvía marica. Y si decía que era homosexual….o el tipo se reía de él y aguantaba su humillación o….o prefería no pensar en lo que podría pasar. Realmente el pelinegro se lo estaba haciendo pasar mal.- A….a…¡a nada! ¡Soy asexual!.- Respondió sin pensar. ¿¡Que respuesta era esa!? Aunque si le servía para acabar la dichosa conversación significaría que era una buena respuesta. Kyouya sonrió malévolo.

-Uh, ¿asexual?.- Comentó un Kyouya totalmente decidido, acechando a su presa. Tamaki trago saliva, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba de golpe.- ¿Ni tan siquiera te das placer a ti mismo?.- El pelinegro se inclinó hacía delante quedando prácticamente encima del otro, lo que provoco en su víctima un movimiento torpe que lo llevo a caer y quedar totalmente tumbado sobre el suelo a la par que golpeó su cabeza dejándole aturdido durante unos segundos.- Eso es malo para la salud, ¿sabes?- Soltó con un falso tono de preocupación.- Será mejor que te ayude.- Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar el cuerpo de Kyouya se echo encima de este eliminando el poco espacio que existía entre ambos y su mano fue directa a la entrepierna del chico donde apretó con saña, y de forma casi simultanea un gruñido que casi al final parecía más un gemido que otra cosa escapó de la boca del de ojos claros. Kyouya sonrió complacido.

-¡Es….espera! ¡Para!.- grito cuando las manos del pelinegro se intentaron meter furtivamente entre sus pantalones. Este hizo caso omiso y continuó por lo que no le quedo más opción que detenerle él mismo cogiéndole las manos, de manera que volvió a quedar completamente tumbado sobre el suelo y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, se mareaba. Una nueva arcada se cernía casi en su boca pero se contuvo pues el pelinegro se agitaba para zafarse de sus manos y él consciente de su estado sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Efectivamente, con un ágil y rápido movimiento sus manos quedaron libres. Una de ellas se dirigió hacía el pezón del rubio y lo retorció con saña, pues en el sexo le gustaba hacer disfrutar a sus parejas de la mezcla del dolor y el placer. El rubio por su parte reaccionó con lentitud y dejo escapar un quejido que apenas logró oírse. La otra mano se quedo donde estaba, toqueteando la entrepierna del chico, jugando con el elástico del boxer y acariciando con la yema de los dedos la piel de esa zona. Tamaki en vano intentó apartar la mano, moverse, levantase, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar cara a cara con Kyouya quien le acechaba con una mirada lasciva y penetrante.

-Desde hace un rato no paro de pensar como será tu cara cuando te corras, ¿sabes?.- Ante semejante confesión el rubio no supo que decir, simplemente se quedo atónito, sin reaccionar, inmerso en la nada. Cuando quiso recuperar el control de su cuerpo unos labios furiosos se abalanzaban sobre los suyos y una intrépida lengua se hacía paso. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que apenas era capaz de reaccionar. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, se contradecían y ninguno de ellos se quedaba en su mente durante más de un segundo. Era una sensación tan extraña, ese era el pensamiento más frecuente. No podía decir que le gustase o no, no le daba tiempo a pensarlo, solo sabía que era raro. Nunca le habían besado así, con tanta fuerza impidiéndole casi ningún movimiento, siendo llevado completamente a merced del contrario, con una violencia que jamás había conocido. Entonces todo pensamiento se nublo y solo pudo ser consciente del placer que subía procedente de su entrepierna, de cómo la mano del pelinegro se cernía sobre su sexo y lo masajeaba poniéndolo duro. Tembló, notó como se quedaba sin aire y bruscamente se apartó, quedando inconscientemente en el oído de Kyouya donde su respiración agitada en busca de aire no hizo más que aumentar la excitación de este.

-Apart….apártate.- suplico casi jadeando y empujando con sus manos los hombros del contrario, pero no surtió efecto pues a cada movimiento de la mano de Kyouya parecía que su fuerza se escapaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te guste?.- Su pregunta estalló en su cabeza como una bomba y quedo sin respuesta. Una vez más el rubio se limito a callar y desviar la mirada. Sería eso, ¿tendría miedo?

Kyouya estaba impaciente, no podía contenerse y esperar a devorar cada centímetro de piel de aquel chico que a cada movimiento que hacía suspiraba agitado y a cada comentario callaba avergonzado. Sus manos se movían con voluntad propia palpando su torso, deteniéndose en los pezones, pellizcándolos. Y cuando un quejido apenas audible sonó de su boca no se contuvo y descendió su lengua por su cuello, lamiéndolo, disfrutando de su olor hasta que llegó a la camisa, la molesta camisa, y casi de un zarpazo se la quitó de encima al chaval quien aún ebrio apenas sabía lo que ocurría. Su lengua siguió el camino trazado y se posó en el pezón derecho del muchacho que lamió con ímpetu y como respuesta el cuerpo del rubio se estremeció. Pero eso no era lo que Kyouya deseaba, estaba fascinado por el semblante obsceno de aquel chico y se moría de ganas por hacerlo gemir, por que gritase su nombre mientras le embestía una y otra vez.

Cuado se hubo deleitado con su torso descendió hasta el bajo vientre y lo lamió haciendo un camino serpenteante hasta su pene ya totalmente erecto. En ese momento el pelinegro abrió las piernas del chico y saco por completo el resto de ropa que aún llevaba dejándole totalmente expuesto ante sus ojos ansiosos.

Recayó que por más ganas que tuviese de meterse dentro de él y poder disfrutar de un vaivén de delirio el rubio nunca había estado con un hombre antes, de hecho no había ni siquiera conocido mujer, por lo que iba tener que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas y contenerse. Tendría que prepararle si quería conseguir su premio. En cierto manera eso le molestaba, era dedicar demasiada atención a una persona, que para colmo acababa de conocer, pero sabía a la perfección que si no lo hacía el chico sufriría y no podría terminar. Sin pensarlo mucho más sus manos se posaron sobre el sexo del rubio e inicio un movimiento lento sobre este a la vez que sus labios daban suaves toques en sus testículos. Después su lengua ávida ascendió por el pene hasta el glande y una vez allí se lo introdujo a la boca. El rubio ante esto cerro los ojos tragando saliva y se llevo uno de sus brazos a la cara para intentar tapar así su cara de placer. Los movimientos del pelinegro comenzaron a ser más rápidos, moviendo su boca de arriba abajo, dejando a su lengua desplazarse a lo largo de este y sintiendo como el sexo del rubio palpitaba a cada comida que hacía. Sus gemidos inundaban poco a poco aquella habitación, estaba a punto de correrse. Sin sacar el miembro de su boca continuo haciéndolo deteniéndose en el glande, pasando su lengua por aquel lugar para provocar más placer al chico y que así este no se diese cuenta, o que al menos no sintiese dolor cuando introdujese un primer dedo en su entrada. Adentro su mano derecha entre sus nalgas y palpo la entrada notando como se estaba humedeciendo, era el momento. En un movimiento algo torpe logró meter un primer dedo, y se dio cuenta de la estrechez del chico. Mala suerte, pensó el pelinegro, le iba a doler. Un segundo dedo entro y consiguió meter ambos más a fondo. Ahora el chico arqueo la espalda del dolor y casi sin voz y sin fuerzas intentó levantarse, no creía lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Kyouya al ver la reacción se limitó a incorporarse y movió los dedos dentro de este de una forma un tanto sádica, pues esperaba verle retorcerse de dolor. Y así fue, un calambre recorrió la espina dorsal de Tamaki al notar toda esa presión en su interior y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Sácalos!.- Ordeno avergonzado. Jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginaba que tendría que decir esa palabra para una escena como esta. Era humillante pensó, un hombre siendo sodomizado por otro, teniendo que suplicar porque le sacasen los dedos de un lugar como ese. Para colmo ese capullo se había divertido a su costa toda la noche y ahora hacía con él lo que quería. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? .- Si no lo haces te juro que te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.- Le fulmino con la mirada. Kyouya rió para si mismo al ver el intento de amenaza de este.

-No es justo.- Saco los dedos lentamente, moviéndolos ligeramente para provocarle dolor a modo de castigo. Tamaki se impidió a si mismo mostrar emoción alguna pero no pudo remediar apretar los puños. Aún avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba se incorporó sentándose sobre sus piernas y dio la espalda a Kyouya buscando su camisa. -Ahora me toca a mi.- Sentenció el pelinegro en el oído de Tamaki quien como si fuera un gato se le erizo toda la piel.

Con un movimiento algo tosco las manos de Kyouya se agarraron con fuerza a las muñecas contrarias, tirándolas hacía atrás hasta dejarlas por detrás de la espalda del rubio quien ahora se veía inmovilizado como un criminal arrestado con las esposas. Este balbuceo algo, se agitó, pero pronto su captor tiro de su cabeza hacía abajo, dejándolo tendido cara al suelo. Tamaki se revolvió convulsamente de nuevo, pero era inútil, a cada sacudida sentía la habitación moverse, su estómago se agitaba y una arcada se asomaba en su boca, no tenía fuerzas. Por quincuagésima vez esa noche se maldijo por beber. Por el maldito alcohol iba a ser violado.

-Tranquilo, lo haré con tanto cariño que te acabará gustando.- Susurro con sorna Kyouya sabiendo que esto haría enfurecer al otro y le pegó un pequeño mordisco a su oreja.- Lo primero será volver a levantar esto.- Dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna del chico mientras con la otra lo sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas. De nuevo sus manos habilidosas se movían sobre el pene del rubio, agitándolo con ferocidad para provocar los más hondos gemidos de este. Sin embargo Tamaki se resistía a darle ese gusto y se mordía primero los labios y cuando ya no podía aguantar tal frenesí mordía con ahínco su lengua en vano.- No te resistas, sé que te gusta. De hecho mira que mojado estás.- El pelinegro aparto su mano y la guió entre las nalgas Tamaki hasta que introdujo dos dedos de golpe que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese confundido por el dolor y placer. Jadeante y con algo de sangre en la boca el de ojos claros se agitó, esta vez casi sin ganas pues había comprendido que era inútil y cerró los ojos ante lo que se avecinaba. Kyouya saco los dedos de dentro del chico.- Sabes lo que viene ahora, ¿verdad?.- Preguntó con cierto recochineo y el rubio le maldijo mentalmente de todas las formas posibles.

Kyouya paso la lengua por la mejilla del chico y este movió la cabeza bruscamente, haciendo palpable el enfado. Sin más dilaciones el pelinegro se incorporó, abrió aún más si cabía las piernas del chico y se deleito con las vistas. Le encantaba tenerle así, inmovilizado, vulnerable, tan a su merced, pudiéndolo utilizar como a él le placiese. Si, definitivamente se iba a divertir con él. Ante esta idea no pudo contenerse más y se apresuro a entrar. Sabía que aunque el chico estaba mojado no debía entrar demasiado fuerte, así que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad entro lo más lentamente que pudo, pese a todo fue brusco y Tamaki no pudo ocultar un grito de dolor al sentir como se resquebrajaba por dentro. Apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas, al igual que hacía con su lengua de donde emano aún más sangre dejándole un agrio sabor metálico. Era como si miles de alfileres se estuvieran clavando en él partiéndole en dos. Sentía que iba a morir, que estaba siendo torturado por el más sádico de los torturadores. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, dolorido y sin fuerzas. Sentía como su ano ardía y como en aquel lugar había una presión que aumentaba cada vez que Kyouya hacía el más leve movimiento.

-Respira profundo y relájate, así empezarás a sentir placer.- Para el pelinegro esto había sido un gesto amable, un consejo. Para el rubio una horrible burla, ¿sentir placer? Eso era imposible, lo único que esperaba era que todo terminase rápido.

Ante esta situación que no paso desapercibida para el pelinegro decidió aflojar el agarre y llevar la otra mano que estaba libre hasta el sexo del chico y lo acario suavemente, tocando delicadamente todos los puntos sensibles de este para que pudiera sentir placer de aquella experiencia. Intentaba no moverse demasiado dentro de él, al menos no aún, pues no estaba lo suficiente excitado.

El de ojos claro trago la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse en su boca y dio gracias porque Kyouya había aflojado el agarre y no se movía, mitigando así el dolor cuando se percató de la mano de este en su miembro. Contrariado, respiro hondo y una pequeña sacudida de placer atravesó su espalda dándole un respiro, haciéndole olvidar por un instante el dolor. Kyouya sé deslizaba por su pene cada vez con más velocidad, con más ansía, pues el rubio comenzaba a dar muestras de placer y su respiración era cada vez más intensa, sentía como el sexo del chico palpitaba, como su cuerpo se inundaba en el placer y como sus gemidos hacían acto de presencia. Entonces en un vaivén lento y sin dejar de tocar al chico empezó a moverse dentro de él, con sumo cuidado, aún así el rubio volvió a quejarse pero esta vez su quejido quedo callado por un gemido. El pelinegro agitó su mano aún más rápido, aún más fuerte, alterando así la respiración del chico a medida que la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba. Tamaki seguía sintiendo dolor pero era una mezcla extraña, ya que a cada embestida sentía un dolor punzante que pronto quedaba acallado por una sacudida de placer. Así era una y otra vez, el dolor y el placer se mezclaban, se confundían, y él quedaba extasiado, sin poder reaccionar, no era consciente de sus actos. El placer que estaba sintiendo le estaba volviendo loco, tanto que apretaba sus puños, pero esta vez para contener el placer que experimentaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto se sorprendió ya que no estaba siendo forzado, no estaba cogido por nadie, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, se entregaba al placer, al éxtasis, se había rendido ante él y le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera porque en el fondo le estaba gustando.

Kyouya quien era consciente de que Tamaki iba a venirse pronto cogió el cuerpo del chico, lo atrajo hacía él quedando un cuerpo pegado contra otro, agarro sus caderas y lo hundió en lo más profundo de su ser a la vez que mordía uno de sus delgados hombros. Ante esto Tamaki sollozo de placer, su cuerpo se tenso y termino por correrse al igual que el pelinegro al notar como el cuerpo del rubio se estrechaba sobre su pene.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kyouya se despertó ya no había nadie a su lado, solo estaba él en el salón y un par de botellas de alcohol tiradas por el suelo. Ni rastro del rubio, había huido. No le importo demasiado pues no iba a volverle a ver más, o al menos en mucho tiempo, así todo quedaría como a él le gustaba: una noche de sexo desenfrenado y nada más.

Se toco el cuello y se estiro, dormir en aquel sofá le había dejado hecho una mierda. Bufo, se colocó la ropa y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante salió de la casa de Shin sin despedirse, no quería encontrarse a esos tres en una misma cama.

El fin de semana había terminado y Kyouya volvía a su anodina vida diaria. Entro en la universidad con su actitud impasible, su uniforme impecable y se sentó en el sitio de siempre, al lado de otro de aquellos niños ricos que tanto le aburrían a un lado y nadie en el otro. Abrió su maletín casi por inercia y saco sus apuntes esperando al profesor que entro casi detrás de él. La clase comenzaba, el profesor estaba a punto de hablar cuando tocaron a la puerta. El pelinegro se abstuvo de mirar, pues no le interesaba nada lo que tuviera que decir un viejo y roñoso bedel a su profesor, él solo quería coger apuntes y largarse a casa lo más pronto posible. Para su sorpresa el profesor lo invitó a entrar y fue entonces cuando recayó en la persona que entraba y se colocaba ya al lado del profesor. Estupefacto, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que nunca habían hecho y parpadeó incrédulo, no era posible. Su cuerpo se congelo durante un instante. Allí, frente a él, un chico de ojos claros saludaba algo tímido.

-Este es Suou Tamaki, ha llegado nuevo a nuestra universidad.- Este hizo una reverencia cordialmente, momento en el cual sus ojos se posaron sobre Kyouya. Torpemente, río nervioso.- Usted ha estado viviendo en Inglaterra hasta hace poco, ¿verdad?.- aún algo conmocionado por el descubrimiento afirmo con la cabeza, pero entonces, sin previo aviso se recompuso mostrando total endereza y sonrió con malicia al recaer en un pequeño detalle. Un detalle del que el pelinegro había sido consciente desde que reconoció aquella cabellera, estaba jodido. En esos instantes su mundo pendía de un hilo, más que de un hilo dependía de lo que saliese de la boca de Tamaki, pues un mal comentario, un rumor que llegase a su padre sobre sus malos hábitos y Kyouya se vería obligado a dejar ese tipo de vida que tanto amaba. Eso como mínimo pues si su padre llegaba a creerlos no sabía de lo que este sería capaz. Ahora era él quien tenía el control sobre su vida, podría destrozarla en un segundo o bien jugar con él tanto como le placiese. No sabía que era peor, si tener que renunciar a todo y llevar una vida que detestaba o permitir que alguien hiciese con él lo que quisiera.- Por favor siéntate donde quieras y pide los apuntes a alguien.- El rubio dio las gracias y se adentro entre las mesas deteniéndose al lado de Kyouya.

-Prometí que te arrepentirías, aunque nunca pensé que sería tan fácil ni tan rápido.- El chico se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa macabra y el pelinegro trago saliva ante el futuro que se avecinaba.


End file.
